dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Emblem Styles
Emblem Styles are the visual representations of emblems and logos that can be worn by the player as accessories. Once a style piece is used, the player will automatically and permanently add the associated style to his or her collection, allowing it to be used via the Style Window. __TOC__ List Vendor Emblems File:Emblem1.png|1 File:Emblem2.png|2 File:Emblem3.png|3 File:Emblem4.png|4 File:Emblem5.png|5 File:Emblem6.png|6 File:Emblem7.png|7 File:Emblem8.png|8 File:Emblem9.png|9 File:Emblem10.png|10 File:EmblemA.png|A File:EmblemB.png|B File:EmblemC.png|C File:EmblemD.png|D File:EmblemE.png|E File:EmblemF.png|F File:EmblemG.png|G File:EmblemH.png|H File:EmblemI.png|I File:EmblemJ.png|J File:EmblemK.png|K File:EmblemL.png|L File:EmblemM.png|M File:EmblemN.png|N File:EmblemO.png|O File:EmblemP.png|P File:EmblemQ.png|Q File:EmblemR.png|R File:EmblemS.png|S File:EmblemT.png|T File:EmblemU.png|U File:EmblemV.png|V File:EmblemW.png|W File:EmblemX.png|X File:EmblemY.png|Y File:EmblemZ.png|Z File:EmblemAnimalia.jpg|Animalia File:EmblemAnkh.jpg|Ankh File:EmblemArrow.jpg|Arrow File:EmblemAtom.jpg|Atom File:EmblemBird.jpg|Bird File:EmblemBullet.jpg|Bullet File:EmblemButterfly.jpg|Butterfly File:EmblemCircledWings.jpg|Circled Wings File:EmblemClub.jpg|Club File:EmblemCobra.jpg|Cobra File:EmblemCrosshairs.jpg|Crosshairs File:EmblemDoubleAxe.jpg|Double Axe File:EmblemDynamite.jpg|Dynamite File:EmblemEyeofHorus.jpg|Eye of Horus File:EmblemFieryStar.jpg|Fiery Star File:EmblemFlyingDeathsHead.jpg|Flying Death's Head File:EmblemGrenade.jpg|Grenade File:EmblemHatchet.jpg|Hatchet File:EmblemHazard.jpg|Hazard File:EmblemHorn.jpg|Horn File:EmblemHornedHelmet.jpg|Horned Helmet File:EmblemKing.jpg|King File:EmblemKnight.jpg|Knight File:EmblemLeaf.jpg|Leaf File:EmblemLightningBolts.jpg|Lightning Bolts File:EmblemMoon.jpg|Moon File:EmblemMushroomCloud.jpg|Mushroom Cloud File:EmblemPaw.jpg|Paw File:EmblemPawn.jpg|Pawn File:EmblemPentacle.jpg|Pentacle File:EmblemQueen.jpg|Queen File:EmblemRam.jpg|Ram File:EmblemRifle.jpg|Rifle File:EmblemRocket.jpg|Rocket File:EmblemRook.jpg|Rook File:EmblemRoyalWings.jpg|Royal Wings File:EmblemShield.jpg|Shield File:EmblemShootingStar.png|Shooting Star File:EmblemShuriken.jpg|Shuriken File:EmblemSkull.jpg|Skull File:EmblemSnowflake.jpg|Snowflake File:EmblemSpade.jpg|Spade File:EmblemStar.jpg|Star File:EmblemStormcloud.jpg|Stormcloud File:EmblemSun.jpg|Sun File:EmblemSwirlingFireball.jpg|Swirling Fireball File:EmblemTornado.jpg|Tornado File:EmblemTotem.jpg|Totem File:EmblemTrident.jpg|Trident File:EmblemTurtle.jpg|Turtle File:EmblemWings.jpg|Wings Reward Emblems File:EmblemAcrobatGorilla.jpg|Acrobat Gorilla File:EmblemBeetle.jpg|Beetle File:EmblemBishop.png|Bishop File:EmblemClown.jpg|Clown File:EmblemComedyandTragedy.png|Comedy and Tragedy File:EmblemCrossbow.jpg|Crossbow File:EmblemCrossedBlades.jpg|Crossed Blades File:EmblemDiamond.jpg|Diamond File:DNA EMBLEM.jpg|DNA File:EmblemDourHeart.jpg|Dour Heart File:Feline.png|Feline File:EmblemFireball.jpg|Fireball File:EmblemFist.jpg|Fist File:EmblemFlyingGorilla.jpg|Flying Gorilla File:EmblemFourLeafClover.jpg|Four-Leaf Clover File:EmblemGem.jpg|Gem File:EmblemHeart.jpg|Heart File:EmblemHierolyph.png|Hieroglyph File:EmblemJaguar.jpg|Jaguar File:EmblemJusticeLeague.jpg|Justice League File:EmblemLaw.jpg|Law File:EmblemNone.jpg|None File:EmblemOctopus.jpg|Octopus File:EmblemOrder.jpg|Order File:EmblemPistol.jpg|Pistol File:EmblemPitchfork.png|Pitchfork File:EmblemRisingStar.jpg|Rising Star File:EmblemRose.jpg|Rose File:EmblemSTARLabs.jpg|STAR Labs File:EmblemSentinelsofMagic.jpg|Sentinels of Magic File:EmblemShark.jpg|Shark File:EmblemSpeedsterGorilla.jpg|Speedster Gorilla File:EmblemSpider.jpg|Spider File:EmblemTheSociety.jpg|The Society File:EmblemTree.jpg|Tree File:EmblemWayneTech.jpg|WayneTech File:EmblemWinsomeHeart.jpg|Winsome Heart File:EmblemWolfshead.jpg|Wolfshead File:EmblemYinYang.png|Yin Yang Server Emblems File:EmblemAbsolutePower.jpg|Absolute Power File:Birthright.png|Birthright File:.jpg|Bloodstorm File:Photo-0096.jpg|Blood Will Run File:EmblemBraveNewWorld.jpg|Brave New World File:EmblemCountdown.jpg|Countdown File:EmblemCrisis.jpg|Crisis File:.jpg|Crossfire File:EmblemCryForBlood.jpg|Cry For Blood File:EmblemDarknessFalls.jpg|Darkness Falls File:EmblemDeathandGlory.jpg|Death and Glory File:.jpg|For All Seasons File:EmblemInBrightestDay.jpg|In Brightest Day File:EmblemJustice.png|Justice File:.jpg|Justice For All File:EmblemLastLaugh.jpg|Last Laugh File:.jpg|Looking For Trouble File:EmblemNewFrontier.jpg|New Frontier File:EmblemNoMansLand.jpg|No Man's Land File:EmblemPublicEnemies.jpg|Public Enemies File:EmblemRealityLost.png|Reality Lost File:EmblemRedemption.png|Redemption File:.jpg|Relentless File:EmblemTheKillingJoke.png|The Killing Joke File:EmblemVirtue&Vice.jpg|Virtue and Vice File:EmblemZeroHour.jpg|Zero Hour Other Emblems File:EmblemBeta.jpg|Beta File:EmblemDaybreakLogo.png|Daybreak Logo Style Guide Front Emblem Ancient Urgrund Undertunic, Angelic, Angled Flexsuit, Arcane, Archer, Ascetic, Atlantean Monarch, Atlantean Warsuit, Basic Suit, Battle Mage, Biomech, Chevron Slimline, Contemporary Tech, Daggerpoint Bodysuit, Daring Vigilante, Demonic Runes, Department of Corrections, Electric, Energy Armor, Energy Armor (Elite), Flames, Flexsuit, Fourth World, Gunslinger, Heart of the Predator, High Collar, High Voltage, Holiday Elf, Holiday Sweater, Ice, Jester, Jute, League of Assassins, M Slimline, Military Tech, Mystic Energy, New Genesis, Paneled Bodysuit, Paramilitary, Prideful, Protege, Pyramid Slimline, Re-Gifted Sweater, Remora, Runes of the Ancients, Runes of the East, Runes of the Norsemen, Schoolyard, Sector Agent, Sector Incendiary, Short-Sleeve Slimeline, Skeleton, Slimline, Stalwart Defender, Streak Slimline, T Slimline, T-Shirt, Talon Lord, Tank Top, Traces in Time, Trigonic Shirt, Tunic of Greed, Vengeance, Webbed Flexsuit Back Emblem Classic Duster, Detective, Sequined Urban, Split Personality, Street, Trench Coat, Urban Slick Trivia *Some emblems can only be earned through missions, races, and events, while others can be bought. *Majority of emblems will appear on the front or back of Chest style armour pieces. *Server Emblems were issued to players as compensation following the move from individual Servers to MegaServers on mid-August, 2011. These emblems represent whichever individual server the player was using before the move. *The Shined Brass Shield Shield-style can display an emblem on its front. *Since Home Turf DLC there also are base items which can be emblemized, e.g. the Tied Hanging Decorative Drape. *All vendor emblems are also selectable while character creation. category:styles Category:Emblem Category:Emblem Styles